percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
A.L Rime
A.L Rime, in reality, Arianwen Lilith Rime (also known as Ari) is the descendant of Boreas, the god of the north wind and winter on her father's side. She is a jolly, lively daydreamer of a girl who loves to read and write. History Nothing much is known about Ari's early life, except that she was born on the first of October to mortal parents, but with the father having godly ancestry as discovered later on. It is possible that she lived a normal life with her family before'' finding herself in Camp Half-blood at the age of eleven, a year after the second Titan War. She stayed there to train and hone her inherited powers, and lived in Boreas' chilly cabin. Early this year, she has been spotted in Sicily, Italy, then in London and is rumored that she's traveling the world. Physical Appearance She originally has brown hair, but she often likes to dye them in different colors. She has pale grey eyes, framed with long lashes. She is really thin and tall for her age, with golden-brown skin. She has rabbit teeth. She commonly wears T-shirts and pants and never wears skirts, shorts or anything that exposes too much skin. She wears two worn, friendship bracelets, and one wristlet made of wooden beads. Her style is a bit laid-back and more on neutral, natural colors. Traits and Personalities An absentminded person with a lackadaisical attitude and a fair, sarcastic sense of humor, Ari likes to daydream, write, read and listen to music. She has what they call a one-track mind: she can't focus on many things at once, or she'll become insane. She is a very cheerful girl who is very encouraging to people. She is very imaginative and along with it, creative. A little bossy, competitive, fierce, temperamental and sometimes irresponsible, but in truth she is sensitive and caring. She loves her family. She is awkward and shy, though, among other people and doesn't make a lot of friends. But she is loyal to those she have. She is adventurous, but not too bold that it is bordering on reckless. Ari has a certain understanding about the world, especially its problems. When she is older, she wants to make a positive difference. She is a bit childish and immature at times. Fatal Flaws Holding Grudges Although not a child of Hades, she can hold a grudge against a person who hurt her, her family or her friends for a very, very long time. Even though she is forgetful, she never forgets the grudges she makes. Dependency She is very dependent on a particular person to do certain things or make the plans, mainly because she has no idea what to do and how to do it or maybe because she's just too lazy. Fears Thanatophobia She fears death because she does not know what will it feel like if it's actually happening or what will happen after, and this scares her intensely. The fear can hit her out of nowhere, leaving her shivering in fright or with nightmares when she sleeps. People tells her that this fear is irrational but she doesn't understand why. Claustrophobia She gets sick, panicky or uncomfortable in tight, enclosed spaces. She needs room to breathe and likes to be free. Relationships Family She loves her family very much, although some times they annoy her and doesn't understand her. But she cares for them wholly. She is willing to do anything for them, even to sacrifice herself (which is ironic since she's afraid of death) for them. One of her goals in the future is to give them a better, richer life. Boreas She respects her godly ancestor greatly and thanks him because of his help on her training. Weapon/s *'Knives - 'She is highly skilled in close-up knife combat, dangerous even against opponents or monsters. :: She owns a pair of Celestial bronze knives with double-edged blades that are each about seven and a quarter inches long. One have a bronze hilt carved like a dragon with sapphire eyes that she names ''Draco ''and another like an eagle ''(Aquila) with ruby eyes. Abilities and Limitations Even though she is only a legacy of a minor god, she has learned to develop her powers in camp, with indirect help from her ancestor, Boreas. Cryokinesis She can freeze objects or in some occasions people with mere touch or lower the temperature in her surroundings, can summon ice or snow to a minor degree, and manipulate them to shapes. Summoning large amounts of ice and snow, blizzards and ice bolts however can use up her entire energy and she can sleep for days afterwards, experience fatigue or catch a fever. Aerokinesis She can summon freezing winds from the north and can float up on them, but cannot really ride them. Etymology *'Arianwen - '''A Welsh name meaning ''white ''or ''holy silver *'Lilith- '''A name of Babylonian orgins, meaning ''coming from the night *'Rime - '''English word, synonym for ''frost Trivia *She has asthma, so she is not ideal in sports and easily gets tired. *She is always cold. *She is hard of hearing. *Her weapons' names mean dragon (Draco) and eagle (Aquila) in Latin. Category:Storm wolf01 Category:Self-Insertion Category:Original Character Category:Legacy Category:Females